Video games and other computer-based games are often designed to be challenging. As an example, the execution of a complex move may be needed by a player to make it past a certain checkpoint in a game. Such a move may involve a rapid succession of input commands. The player may benefit from continued practice in order to execute the move. However, even with continued practice, the player may not be able to continue past the checkpoint.